The Founders Beginning
by HPNerd524
Summary: This is the story of how the Founders of Hogwarts meet and come together. Each of the founders lead different lives before something happened to bring them together. Or has someone brought them together?
1. The Beginning

This is the story of how the Founders of Hogwarts found each other.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter is the brain child of the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

(_Helga POV_)

Sitting down at the end of a long day of work, Helga Hufflepuff took off her shoes and rubbed her feet. She loved working in the pub but it was hard to be on her feet all day. She looked around and found a potion she had made a couple of weeks ago to help ease her aches. She picked up the cup that she had bought yesterday from the blacksmith. She had admired the details on the small cup. She had asked the blacksmith to add a badger to it.

Helga ran her forefinger over the badger and a small shiver went up her spine. She dropped the cup on her bed. Slowly, cautiously, she picked it up again. The cup stayed as it was before. _Strange_ Helga thought to herself. She felt a tingling in the back of her mind. It actually felt more like three somethings. _I wonder what that could mean._ Helga shrugged then finished getting ready for bed. As she turned out the lights, one of the buzzes seemed to move closer to her.

(_Godric POV_)

Godric Gryffindor wiped off his forehead. He set down the sword he had paid the goblins to make and poured a ladle full of water over his head. He liked the exercise the sword gave him. It helped him stay in shape for the many adventures he liked to go on. Many wizards did not understand why he liked to use the sword. They thought it was because he was trying to compensate for his inability to cast spells well. They challenged him to duels and soon learned that he kept a sword because it was fun to use. Godric thought it was more sporting to use a sword sometimes than using his wand to get things magically.

He picked up the sword and admired to many rubies set into the hilt. After he had bought it from the dwarves, he had used magic to carve his name into the blade. He can his hand over the hilt and felt a jolt go through his body. He frowned and examined the blade, but nothing else happened. Though he acted foolish sometimes, Godric was no fool. He could tell that something was happening. He felt a buzzing in his mind, but it was split into three different and distinctive types. _I have a feeling that I should follow this feeling._ Godric picked up his pack and started walking out of the forest. He somehow knew that one of the buzzes was somehow closer than the others. He began walking towards it.

(_Rowena POV_)

Rowena Ravenclaw rubbed her eyes. Her book lay in her lap, spine up because she had fallen asleep while reading it. It was one of her favorites, _The Canterbury Tales_ by Geoffrey Chaucer. She had been bored earlier that evening and decided to read it again, despite the fact that she loathed reading books more than once. She set it down on the table next to her chair and rubbed her eyes again. She stood up and on her way to her bed, bumped against the table and knocked off the diadem she had made several years ago. She picked it up and rubbed the eagle that sat on top of the large sapphire. The eagle was her family crest. She loved the diadem and believed it to be her best creation. As she rubbed it again with her thumb, a shiver went down her spine. She clutched the diadem and noticed that the first shiver separated into three distinct shivers. One was closer than the others. _I should investigate this_ Rowena mused. _But I think this can wait till morning._ Rowena settled down with plans to travel in the morning.

(_Salazar POV_)

_Muggles_ Salazar Slytherin sneered to himself. They were everywhere. He fiddled with the locket in his pocket. It was his inheritance, having been in the family for generations. It had the family initial on it, a green snake in the shape of an 'S'. He pulled it out to look at it and a jolt went up his arm and down his spine. Salazar cursed and hissed a curse in Parseltongue. He felt the signal separate and deduced that they were signals that he should follow. He started towards the closest one, apparating every few feet because walking was a thing for muggles to do and they were beneath him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading about how I think the Hogwarts Founders came together. I have based this loosely on the format that Tamora Pierce used her Circle of Magic book, _Sandry's Book_. Please, PLEASE review. I am really excited for this story.


	2. Helga and Godric Meet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.

**A/N:** So here is the second part of the Founders coming together. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(_Helga POV_)

Several days later, Helga woke up early, as she always did, and felt the buzzing still after four days, but it seemed that one was very, very close to her. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but it did not work. Sighing, she got ready for the day in a yellow dress, with black accents at the hems. It was her favorite and she felt that she needed to wear it today, as if something important was going to happen.

(_Godric POV_)

Godric had been traveling for four days now and felt that the first buzzing in his head was closer than ever. He took this as a good sign and broke camp and continued walking towards the buzzing. It was around mid-day when he stopped to change his clothes for something nicer. He couldn't explain it but he felt the need to have something nicer on, to meet whomever he had been walking towards.

He came to the top of a small hill and saw at the bottom, a small pub, bustling with business. he felt drawn to it, and so he carefully picked his way down the path. Godric made it to the pub and taking off his brown traveling cloak, took a seat. He looked around at the quaint little place. It was nice to see after so many nights in the woods and open fields he had travelled through.

(_Helga POV_)

Helga stumbled and almost dropped the large bowl she was carrying full of her special soup. The buzzing sound that had been growing closer and closer everyday was buzzing so quickly now that whomever it belonged to had to be in the pub. She quickly poured the soup into some bowl and backed her way out of the kitchen.

"Alright who wants some soup?" Helga asked coming out and tuning around to face the crowded room. Hands shoot up all around the pub. "You all will get some. Keep your hands up so I know who to give some to when I come back out" Helga laughed as she handed out the soup and headed back into the kitchen two more times.

The last time she headed out, her last stop was a table in the back with a man in a scarlet tunic and golden leggings. As she set the bowl in front of him a shiver went up her spine and she almost spilled the soup in his lap. As it were, a few drops landed in his lap. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Pardon me sir" Helga said blushing at her clumsiness.

(_Godric POV_)

"It's quite alright my dear" Godric said taking out his handkerchief and blotting as his leggings. Godric felt a now familiar shiver go down his spine. He turned his head up towards her and the buzzing bleeped once more than went silent. He took this as a sign to mean that he had found one of the people he had been looking for. "If you have time, would you like to join me?" Godric asked politely.

(_Helga POV_)

Helga wasn't often asked by men to join them for a meal. "Thank you kind sir. I'll just go get myself something and be right back." She curtsied, feeling that he was someone important. She hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed the last bowl of soup, a spoon, a napkin and hurried back to the front room.

"This is an amazing soup" the man said, causing Helga to blush. "My name is Godric Gryffindor" he said giving as much of a bow as he could while sitting down. "May I inquire what you are called?"

Helga resisted giggling and said "I am called Helga. Helga Hufflepuff. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She looked over the man in front of her. His red hair was wild, and his skin brown, as though he had been sleeping outdoors of late. He also had a beard had about a week's growth. Helga thought him quite handsome but not someone for her.

(_Godric POV_)

"The pleasure is all mine" Godric said lifting his tankard of mead and taking a long drink. The small, brown haired woman. The yellow dress with black trim suited her very well.

"I have a question, if you don't find it too impertinent" Helga asked cautiously.

"Not at all" Godric replied, getting the feeling that was going to ask about how they felt drawn to each other.

"Have you by chance been lead here by a..." Helga looked around nervously, "by a buzzing?" she finished in a whisper that only Godric could hear.

"Why yes." Godric said, "Did it start after you handled some object that was precious to you?" Helga nodded, excited now. "Then I believe, Mistress Hufflepuff, that we have much to discuss."

(_Helga POV_)

Helga was just about to reply when someone called for her. "Excuse me, Master Gryffindor. I must return to work. We can talk more later tonight, if that is alright with you." She got up and gave him a slight curtsy.

"Please, call me Godric. I feel as though we will become good friends. I will be here later tonight." Godric said, getting up and bowing to her.

"Then I am Helga" she said smiling and hurried back to the kitchen to start on the supper pies.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I can't get better if I don't get some feedback! I'll give House points if you tell me what House you are in or want to be in, somewhere in your review!


	3. Salazar and Rowena Come Together

**A/N:** A big thank you to KBerry for reviewing!

As of now, this is how the points stand:

Gryffindor - 10

Hufflepuff - 5 (only because this is my house and Hufflepuff is the best)

Ravenclaw - 0

Slytherin - 0

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

(_Salazar POV_)

Salazar prowled through the forest. He could feel that two of the buzzes had meet up because there had been a sharp buzz the night before and then there had been only two buzzes with one closer to him. He walked with no noise in his step, like his friends, the snakes. Not that the snakes were really his friends. They were more like servants who did his bidding and told him people's secrets.

'_Massssster_' hissed a snake by Salazar's feet. '_There is a woman approaching from the east._'

Salazar nodded and used the Disillusionment Charm to hide himself. He stayed hidden and waited for the woman to show herself.

(_Rowena POV_)

As she walked through the forest, Rowena pulled out her wand. She felt someone watching her. "Come out where I can see you" Rowena demanded. "I know you are there."

Out from behind a tree came a shimmer as a man uncloaked himself. He was tall and skinny, wearing green robes with silver embroideries,and there was a source of entitlement about him. He carried himself as though he was used to getting his way. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"How did you know I was here?" the gentleman asked, for it was clear that he was of the aristocracy. "I was hidden and yet you saw me." He looked down his long nose at her.

"Oh you know the usual way." Rowena said tucking her wand away. "I am very observant." She gave a small laugh. "I also happen to know a charm when I see one. I've been looking for you." Rowena knew this from the moment he had revealed himself, for one of the buzzings in her head had suddenly spiked and then disappeared altogether, leaving one strong signal. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

(_Salazar POV_)

Salazar stared at her, slightly taken aback. He soon recovered though and narrowing his eyes unlit they were slits, said, "Tell me, are you a pure-blood? For one must know a fellow wizard's standing before one takes the trouble to introduce oneself." His voice was slightly higher than most men's voices. He did not like mysteries.

"Why does it matter to you?" Rowena's pronounced Scottish accent becoming even harder to understand as she stood up straighter. Her black hair was pulled into a tight braid that was thrown over her shoulder. Her dress was blue with bronze accents. "I will not say until you have told me your name."

Salazar smirked. He liked this woman. "I am Salazar, of the most noble house of Slytherin."

(_Rowena POV_)

Rowena resisted the urge to take a step back. She had heard her parents whisper about the Slytherins when she was a child. They were infamous for their habit of practicing the Dark Arts. She thought it best to tell him, "I am a pure-blood," so as not to have him this she was Muggle born and not kill her. "I assume that you are here for the same reason that I am. I have had a buzzing in my head for almost a week now. At first there were three, then it became two, and now one since we began to speak."

Salazar seemed to be studying her. He finally nodded after a while in agreement. "This is true. I get the feeling that something is going to happen soon and that we are only a part of the puzzle."

"I agree. Let us find the other parts of the puzzle then and solve this mystery." Rowena turned to her left and began walking in the direction of the last signal that was buzzing in the back of her mind. Behind her, Salazar followed at a slower pace.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review my story, my fellow fanfic readers! It really helps me. If you ever have any suggestions about what should be in the next chapter let me know. I have some ideas about where I am going to take this but other opinions are always good. Unless they are hurtful. Don't be hurtful please. Also, I'm not making any of the founders couples so please don't ask. Sorry about the rant.

Keep Calm  
and  
Love Harry Potter

Oh also, I am thinking of holding the next chapter hostage until I get more reviews.


	4. The First Meeting

**A/N:** Thank you RedRangerBelt, RosesandThornes11, and loveandfriendship for your reviews. But now without further ado, I will let you read the next chapter in the founders journey.

* * *

_And so it was that the Founders began to find each other. Godric and Helga journeyed to a nearby valley. They both sensed that the others would be arriving soon. Helga, being the hospitable person that she is, thought that it would be a good idea to have a meal to begin whatever it was that they were supposed to do. Helga sent Godric out to get some rabbits and birds for her dishes. From the stories he had told her, she knew he had to keep busy or he would run off and get into trouble. Helga wanted to prevent that, her motherly instinct taking over.  
The next day, soon after noon, Salazar and Rowena came into view at the top of a hill. Godric had been pacing for the last hour while Helga was putting the finishing touches on the large rock in the valley that was to serve as their table. Salazar and Rowena came down the hill and so began to first meeting of the Founders of Hogwarts._

* * *

(_Helga POV_)

"Welcome" Helga said, spreading her arms wide towards the approaching man and woman. "I am Helga Hufflepuff," she tried to ignore the sneer the man gave at her last name, "and this is..."

"Godric Gryffindor" Godric said holding out his hand to the man to shake.

The man seemed to hesitate before extending his arm and saying, "I am Salazar Slytherin" haughtily. Helga looked at him strangely. She remembered somewhere hearing the name Slytherin but could not remember.

"Rowena Ravenclaw. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Rowena said bowing her head politely.

"Please, everyone come sit down. I thought it would be nice to have a meal while we get to know each other" Helga said, gesturing to the table behind her and Godric. Rowena followed and sat across from Helga as the men sat across from each other at the round table laden with food.

"Thank you. This looks wonderful," Rowena commented, taking a few pieces of rabbit.

"Here have some stew" Helga suggested, using her wand to levitate the bowl over to Rowena.

Rowena looked taken aback at first then smiled. "Thank you."

(_Salazar POV_)

Salazar looked suspiciously at Godric and Helga. He narrowed his eyes before asking, "Your blood status, what is it?" He picked up his goblet and sniffed the contents before took a sip.

"Salazar!" Rowena barked at the tall wizard.

"What? I have a right to know the ancestry of people whom I have just met. You saw that when we met days ago. Why should I change after just one encounter with you?" Salazar sniffed.

Helga had gasped whenever he had asked for blood status because it seemed she remember something. "You...you're from _that_ family!" she breathed, her chest rising rapidly. Salazar smirked. He did not need her to say what she was if she had reacted like that.

"Yes, mudblood, I am."

(_Godric POV_)

"There is no need for such language here. You Slytherin's always think you are better than everyone else," Godric growled. In the few days that he had known Helga, he had come to think of her as his sister. He did not like the way that Salazar was treating her. "If you remember correctly, _Salazar_, your ancestors were muggles before they were wizards. We all were." _I hope this guy loses his attitude, otherwise whatever we are supposed to do together is not going to get done._

Salazar looked shocked. Helga and Rowena shared a look. "My apologies" Salazar said, well and truly humbled. "I have let my family's prejudice rule over me and cause me to, well."

Helga smiled sweetly. "All is forgiven. Just because my mother is muggleborn and my father a muggle, does not mean that I am any less of a witch than you are a wizard. But please, you must try and not offend people by asking such a personal questions. It makes people uncomfortable and isolates you. Think about how you would feel." She got up and stood by him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you are a good person. Why else would someone bring us together?"

(_Rowena POV_)

"Yes I was wondering about that? Do you think someone brought us together? I mean, all you don't have a magical diadem do you?" At that last sentence, Rowena pulled out her diadem and set it in the middle of table. Rowena waited to see the others reactions. The others must have been holding something to make this happen.

Helga's eyes widened at the sight of the diadem. "I was admiring the new cup I had purchased from the blacksmith," she said, pulling out the small golden cup with the badger, setting it next to the diadem.

"And I was cleaning the rubies on my swords," Godric said, taking is sword out of its sheath and also setting it in the middle of the table.

"I pulled out my families locket" and as Salazar placed the locket on the table, a burst of light shot into the sky.

"Oh!" exclaimed the women, stepping back from the table. The men pulled out their wands and looked around the valley. The light curved into an arch and encircled the group, creating a barrier, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

(_No POV_)

_"At last," _called out a deep, female voice from all around them.

"Who said that?" Salazar and Godric said at the same time. "Show yourself!" Salazar added.

_"Finally, you have all come together," _the voice said, and this time it seemed to be coming from the beam of light in the middle of the table. _"You have all been chosen for a special purpose."_

"And what is that purpose?" asked Helga timidly. "If you don't mind my asking, my lady."

_"Not at all dear."_ Out of the light, the outline of the most beautiful woman in the world appeared. Her golden hair and pure white gown, blown back by an invisible wind. _"Come closer Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."_ As each name was said, the woman nodded her head towards them. _"The four of you have been chosen for a very special task. If you succeed, you will change the lives of all those with magic."_

"How can we do this?" Rowena asked.

_"By building a place where those with magic can be taught to use it without fear. They will learn to control their powers and so stop people from persecuting them."_

"Why should we trust you?" Salazar inquired, ever the skeptic. "Who are you?"

_"I am the first witch."_ Helga gasped. _"I am the first of our kind. Since I died over a thousand years ago, before the Roman invasion, I have waited for you. I have watched over the wizarding community waiting for the four people who would possess all the powers of Merlin between them. Helga, you have his kindness and willingness to help others. Rowena, you have his intelligence and his love of solving problems. Salazar has his amazing ability to craft potions of all kinds. Lastly, Godric has his bravery and natural leadership skills. Together, you will build the greatest school for magic."_

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry about that last comment from the last time. My inner Voldemort, I like to call her Zira, possessed me. I believe I have successfully reined her in though, because I have Slytherin's locket, she may show up again. As always, please give me a review!


	5. The First Plans

**A/N:** So that was an interesting revelation last time wasn't it! I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in last time so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this is Celeste. She is my very own creation. The other Founders belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Whoa. Wait a moment. We are supposed to do what?!" Salazar blanched.

_"You must help to educate to coming generations of witches and wizards. Your teachings will help keep the magic in the human race."_ Here the witch paused. She looked each one of them carefully in the face, making sure they were paying close attention to her words. _"But be warned, if you are to succeed, you must learn to hide your powers. The school must be hidden from the eyes of the non-magical. Times are changing and the young students will be in danger. You must protect them at all costs. Everyone with magic must be protected."_ At that last remark, the witch looked pointedly at Salazar who looked away quickly, his cheeks burning red. _:Rowena, now would be a good time to tell them of the dream you had last night."_ The witch began to fade away as was her voice was still strong, _"Build the castle, protect it from the non-magical."_

"How do we find you again, my lady?" Godric asked. "What if we are in of need your help?"

_"You must use your objects."_ The witch looked around and levitated the four's possessions and sent them towards their owners. _"Gather together and hold them next to each other and say 'Celeste, the first witch, come and helps us complete our mission' But do not rely on me too much. You must do as much as you can yourselves, for once you complete the school and bring in the first class of 11 year-olds, I will no longer be able to come and help you. Help each other. Rely on each other. Become each other's family."_ Finally, the white light went away and Celeste disappeared.

(_Helga POV_)

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Helga said, sitting down, her eyes wide, trying to process all the information that Celeste had given them. "What an honor to be chosen for this."

"Yes indeed it is." Rowena said, nodding her head in agreement.

"What is this dream that Celeste was talking about, Rowena?" Salazar asked, sliding back into his seat.

"Ah that. Well, I may have found the place where we should build the school. Last night, I had a dream that I was following a warty hog. The hog lead me through a forest full of many creatures. When we finally came out, there was a lake and a hill, high above a large field. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The grass was green and the lake was so calm, it was like a mirror. I think I may be able to find it."

_That sounds like the perfect place to have a school, but is it far enough out of the way from muggles, that they will not be able to find it._ Helga thought to herself.

But before she could ask, Godric spoke up. "Is it a remote place? Will muggles be able to find it? I know we can prevent them from coming in, but it would be better to be as far away from muggle villages as possible." Helga nodded. Godric has a very good point.

"I can show it to all of you." Rowena said. "There was a rock that I waited at in the dream before the hog came and took me the lake."

Godric picked up some more bread and stew and began to eat again, even though by now it had gotten cold.

"Gross Godric!" Salazar said, wrinkling his nose.

"What! I'm hungry and even cold, Helga's food is still amazing." Godric grabbed a piece of venison and put it on Salazar's plate. "Go on Sally, try it."

"Don't call me Sally," Salazar said glaring at him before picking up his utensils and giving the venison a try. "You're right. This is good."

Helga blushed. "Why didn't you guys heat it up? You don't have to eat it cold."

"But Helga, it tastes awesome cold." After getting a skeptic look from her Godric said, "Though it can never compare to it being freshly made."

"Well, while you stuff your face Godric, we should talk about what the school should look like." Rowena said rolling her eyes at the boys.

"I think we should build a castle," Salazar volunteered. "That way it would be big enough to hold all the students and the classrooms. I want the dungeons for teaching potions."

"I'll need several greenhouses. We will also need a hospital for accidents." Helga said looking directly at Godric. He had decided to wonder off into the woods on their way here and had ended up getting into a fight with a bunch of bowtruckles. "I have a feeling that Godric will be the patient I will see the most."

Rowena laughed and Godric looked slightly embarrassed. "Where are we going to house them? Where should the students sleep?"

"I think we should all have our own areas. We can sort them into four houses, one for each of us." Salazar suggested.

"But how would they know what house they are in?" Helga asked concerned.

"The four of us will question them and choose the ones who we think embody the values we like best," Salazar said in explanation.

"I don't know" Helga said biting her lip. "I don't think it would be fair to sort them." _I'm worried that they will become divided from each other. I'll tell Rowena of my concern later when we get a chance to be alone._

"Well, if we put them all in one place, it would become too crowded as new students arrived each year. This way, they could have a small group of people to become their family" Rowena said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Godric said. "I'll teach them about magical creatures."

"I'll teach them about plants and run the hospital wing and the kitchen," Helga volunteered.

"I shall teach them charms and transfiguration," Rowena claimed.

(_Salazar POV_)

"Then it is decided. We will build the castle in the place Rowena saw, teach the children, and keep the magic within the magical families." Salazar snuck that last comment in. _I will not allow mudbloods to go to this school. This must be kept in the old magical lines only._

* * *

**A/N:** Well there goes Salazar being sneaky.

**Zira:** No, he is being rational.

**Me:** Shut up Zira.

**Zira:** Make me.

**Me:** Oh, I so will.

**Zira:** *snort* Good luck with that.

**Me:** Just ignore her and click that little button bellow this labeled with the word 'REVIEW' It is there for one reason, to tell me what you think of my story.

**Zira:** Yes. Give a review and tell her how awful it was! *maniacal laughter*

**Me:** Zira!


	6. Hogwarts Gets Its Name

The next day, Rowena asked the group, "Do you want to stay here a few more days or should we go now? The hog didn't appear to me until sunset in my dream. I waited the whole day by the rock in the dream"

"We should get there as soon as possible," Godric said. "We need to make sure that there is plenty of room for the castle. If we wait too long, muggles may find the lake and start building a village."

"Yes, we should go today." Salazar agreed and Helga nodded.

"Then let's pack up and then everyone need to hold my hands and I'll apparate us there." Rowena said, pulling out her wand and waving it so that all her belongings flowed into the medium sized bag that held all of her things. The other three did the same. Godric's possessions went into a rucksack that he slung over his shoulder and Salazar had a similar bag that his things went into. Helga's belongings went into a large bag. "Everyone grab a hand," Rowena said, holding her hands out. Godric took Rowena's left hand and Helga took her right. Salazar stood looking lost until Helga held out her hand, smiling softly at him. He gave a small smile back and took her outstretched hand. The three of the looked to Rowena who said, "Alright, let's go!" Rowena closed her and pictured the rock from her dream and with _CRACK_ the four disapparated.

* * *

_CRACK_

The founders appeared in the middle of a forest, next to a large rock, shaped like a whirlpool. "Oh, what a beautiful formation! You never said what it looked like Rowena." Helga exclaimed.

"Yes is it rather wonderful isn't it?" Rowena agreed.

"Well who would like some lunch?" Helga asked, pulling out some supplies from her bag.

"I do, I do!" Godric yelled, like a child asking for a sweet. "Come one Sally, let's go get some firewood."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Sally, Ric?" Salazar said, glaring at Godric, but getting up to go with him.

"I know. But it fits you so well, Sally! I like Ric. That's a good nickname." Godric grinned, laughing foolishly as he ducked a punch Salazar had aimed at his head.

"I'm glad the boys have gone off together," Helga confided to Rowena. "I want to ask you something. I don't know if it would be a good idea to separate the students into houses. It could lead to fighting amongst the houses and amongst ourselves."

"I understand that but I don't think there is any other way to do it. Splitting them up into smaller groups will mean that we don't have to make such a large place for them to stay. With four houses, we can have more students and we can be less selective about how many we admit into the school," Rowena explained.

"I do hope Salazar will get over his hatred of muggle-borns. I don't understand how someone could feel that way," Helga sighed. "Well, I guess I should start making some food."

"Let me help," Rowena offered and the two women began preparing lunch. "He may have had a bad experience with muggles as a child. Maybe they killed someone he loved or a family member. I would love to know so that we can help, but I don't think he will ever tell us."

* * *

"Hey Sally, do you think there are any dragons in this forest?" Godric asked.

"Seriously Godric, stop calling me Sally," Salazar grumbled.

"Oh come on, what happened to calling me Ric?" Godric said merrily. "I want to see a dragon. I've never seen one before. Have you?"

"No and I really hope that I don't anytime soon," Salazar said, using his wand to collect some tree branches and float them behind them, so that they had a train of wood following them.

"But Sally! Dragons are awes..." Godric said, walking backwards to face Salazar. He turned around when he saw Salazar's eyes widen. Behind them was a dragon. "Oh man! This is great!" said Godric doing a jig.

"Godric! Be quiet!" Salazar whispered fiercely, for the dragon was asleep and he did not wish to wake it.

"No way" whispered Godric. He used his wand to pick up a leafy branch and aimed it at the dragon.

"Don't you dare!" Salazar hissed through clenched teeth.

Godric ignored him and urged the branch towards the dragon. He then used the branch to tickle the dragon. At first nothing happened. Then as Godric raised the branch for the tenth time, the dragons eyes snapped open and focused directly on Godric. "Uh oh," Godric said before turning tail and running. As he passed Salazar, he grabbed his arm and dragged him behind him. "Come on Sally!"

They raced through the trees, both of them forgetting that they could use magic and apparate away from there. Godric started laughing. Salazar looked at him incredulously for a bit before joining in himself. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Salazar said and Godric whooped with joy. They reached a large formation of rocks with no way around and then, at last, remembered their wands. They whipped them out and started casting all the spells they knew at the dragon. Finally, when they both cast the same spell at the same time, the dragon's eyes rolled up and it collapsed, knocked out.

The two men stood breathing heavily for several minutes. Once they could breath, they looked at each other and started laughing again. Tears came to their eyes before they could control themselves. "We better get back or they'll think we ran into trouble," Godric said, picking himself off the forest floor, clutching his stomach. It hurt because he had laughed so hard.

"Ric, they'll know we got into trouble the moment they see us. Just look at our clothes!" Both men had scorch marks on their clothes. "I for one would rather they get their lecture over with so that I can go change."

"Agreed." Godric said throwing his arm around Salazar's shoulders. "That was some pretty fancy spell work, Sally. We should have a duel sometime. But let's have the girls referee so we don't kill each other." Godric joked and Salazar laughed and they headed back towards camp.

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been back ages ago," Helga said worried. When they hadn't come back quickly, she and Rowena had gone and gotten some wood their selves. Lunch was ready and they had decided to wait for the boys.

"They'll turn up soon," Rowena said. As soon as she finished that sentence, she saw them coming out of the forest, arms around each other's shoulders and laughing. She put her hands on her hips and faced them. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Helga had done the same. "What took you boys so long? Why are your clothes scorched? You reek of smoke."

Salazar looked at Godric and grinning said, "Godric found out that one must never tickle a sleeping dragon. They don't like it very much."

"Sally, that is a huge understatement, but works as an explanation." Godric said struggling not to laugh.

"Come here the pair of you so I can look you over," Helga ordered. "You can have lunch after I've made sure that you are sound of health." Helga pulled out a smaller bag that contained all the dried herbs, tonics, lotions, and potions she had made for treating all kinds of injuries

"Oh Helga, we are fine!" Godric insisted but at a very pointed look from Helga, sat down and let her examine him.

* * *

The four sat around the fire, waiting for sunset and the warty hog. "The hog will come from the north," Rowena said, because the other three were looking in all directions for the hog.

"You know, we should come up with a name for the school," Helga said, turning towards the north and sitting beside Rowena.

"Why don't we name it after your hog, Rowena," Godric said jokingly.

"Yes, Godric, because people are going to want to come to a school called Warty Hog," Salazar said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"No, it would be called Hogwarts. That makes more sense than Warty Hog" Godric said, lightly punching Salazar in the shoulder. Salazar rubbed his shoulder and glared at Godric.

"I kind of like the name Hogwarts. It just fits, you know," Helga said, looking around at her friends, hoping they felt the same.

"I like it too" Rowena said.

"Alright then. How about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy for the full name," suggested Godric. The others nodded their agreement.

"To Hogwarts" Salazar said, lifting his goblet. The others did the same and echoed, "Hogwarts!"

As they were taking a drink, suddenly Helga called out, "There it is!" and looking towards the north, they all saw the hog, which was covered in warts. It came into the clearing and snuffled about for a while before trotting off into woods.

"Quickly! Before we lose it!" Rowena said, hurrying after the hog. The others followed behind quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Almost there! Well you know what to do. You need to click that little button at the bottom of the page that says review and tell me what you think.


	7. Building Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the founders. J.K. Rowling does. So all credit goes to her. All this is, is how I think the events went. So enjoy!

* * *

The founders stopped at the edge of the forest, gasping for breath. "That was different from last time! We only walked before!" Rowena wheezed. The hog had been constantly running ahead and only stopping whenever they fell behind.

"Oh!" exclaimed Helga. "Look!" She pointed out to the area outside of the forest. "It's beautiful!"

"That's exactly how it looked in my dream!" Rowena said.

"This truly is a magical place. A perfect place to build a school. I'm going to climb that hill," and without further ado, Godric raced up the hill to see all around. "There is nothing for miles. Muggles won't be able to find us here!" he shouted down to them.

"Then I guess we should start working on the building plans," Salazar said. He pulled out his wand and pitched a large tent that came from his bag. "We should start working on the plans."

"Come on Salazar, why can't we just relax for a while?" Helga said, pitching her own tent with a wave of her wand.

"We need to have a chance to rest before we work on the plans," Rowena said, watching some ripples on the lake. Godric came down and looked around, taking in all that was around.

"Yeah let's relax. You and I can go explore the forest! There have to be some creatures there that we can discover." Godric said, throwing himself down onto the grass and stretching out. Salazar looked worried. They last time they had explored the woods, they had been attacked by a dragon because of Godric's curiosity.

"Uh, ok. We could take a few days to relax." Salazar said, giving in.

* * *

They spent the next few days exploring the grounds. They discovered that there was a herd of centaurs in the forest that does not want them to bother them. Only Helga was able to speak with them after Godric accidentally insulted them. They never found out what he did but figured that they might not want to know. They finally decided it was time to start designing the castle. They asked Rowena to draw it. So they set out at a table and began to discuss what they should have in the castle.

"There needs to be a large kitchen and a hall for meal times," Helga insisted straight away. "The students will need to eat and we will have to have some place to keep Godric feed," she giggled.

"Hey, I don't eat that much!" Godric protested.

"Are you sure?" Salazar asked, his eyebrow raised. "This morning at breakfast, you ate as much as the three of us combined and more."

"Okay, so I had a big breakfast, so what?!"

"The way you eat, I'll have to hire extra help!' Helga said jokingly.

"Ok. So, Helga, is this a good size eating area. It is a great hall. There is a place at the back, opposite of the doors for a high table for us and four other long tables for the students." Rowena said, holding out the plans for Helga to see.

"It's perfect! The kitchen should be nearby, with a similar table set up so that the food moved over magically and not have to worry about too servants. This way, they can chose what they would like." Helga suggested. Rowena nodded her agreement.

"We need to have dungeons for the potions class." Salazar said. Rowena nodded and pulled over another sheet of parchment, and started sketching and some ideas about what the dungeons should look like.

"Where are the housing areas going to be?" Godric asked, putting his feet on the table, and munching on an apple.

"We should each choose a different area and design it ourselves." said Salazar.

"Then I claim a tower," Godric stated. Rowena took down the request.

"I would like a spot by the kitchens." Helga said.

"I want some place in the dungeons." Salazar claimed.

"I'll have a place in one of the other towers, away from Godric's," Rowena teased.

"The boys and girls should be kept seperate but there should be a sort of common area where they can all socialize," said Helga.

"Okay. But now we need to talk about class rooms. I know we hare having potions in the dungeon and Godric's magical creatures will have to be outside, as well as Helga's greenhouses, if that is what you want," Rowena asked, looking questioningly at Helga.

"Yes. I would like to have at least three large greenhouses because some of the plants can't be grown together." Helga supplied.

"Charms and transfiguration will have their own class rooms. I'll also put a hospital wing on the first floor, so you can get to it easily, Helga" Rowena said as she hurriedly drew things as she talked and listened to her friends.

"Are there any other things we should teach them?" asked Godric. "It doesn't feel right making you teach more classes Rowena. Maybe I could teach them how defend themselves from other wizards. Maybe call it Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I could teach them about the history of magic," Salazar volunteered.

"Maybe I could see if one of the centaurs could teach them about the stars. They are known for their knowledge of them," Helga said. "I would volunteered to teach another class, but I have a feeling I'll be healing Godric in between lessons." The four started laughing.

"So we have classes for charms, magical creatures, herbology, transfiguration, potions, the stars, history of magic, and defense against the dark arts." Rowena said, ticking them off a list. "I think we should have extra class rooms, if we ever decide to teach other classes. I'm also thinking that we should have at least seven floors. That way there will be enough class rooms for when there are more students."

"I wondered about that," Salazar said, leaning forward over the table. "What age are they supposed to be here and how many years should they have lessons."

"I noticed that my powers seemed more developed when I was around 11 years old," Helga stated. "Did you guys notice that as well?" The other nodded. "They should probably have at least 5 years of instruction. We can always change it depending on how well our first group of students does."

Just then, Godric's stomach gave a loud grumble. They all looked at each other with straight face before they started laughing. "I suppose that was to tell us it is time for lunch," Helga said, grinning. "I'll go pull something together. You can keep working on the plans and fill me in when I get back." Helga got up and bustled off towards the campfire.

"We'll need to put magic into every part of the castle as we build it," Salazar said.

"Sally is right. If we do that, we can prevent the student's magic from leaking out and disturbing other things." Godric agreed. "We can also put in the charms to keep the muggles out and away from the school."

"This will take a long time to build even with magic. Every stone will have to be protected and placed in exactly the right spot for it to work." Rowena said, her head bent down over the plans. She was making sure that the sides of the rooms were all equal for the greenhouses.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, waiting for Helga. When she came back, there were plates and bowls following her. "There we go. Everyone enjoy." They all took some food and spent sometime eating, not talking, just enjoying each other company.

Salazar filled Helga in on what she had missed. He was always the first done because he didn't eat much.

"Then we should get started building as soon as possible," Helga stated.

"I'll finish the plans for the dungeons first," Rowena said, putting aside her plate and pulling over that bit of parchment. "I'll help come up with the spell we will need and can divide my time between helping to build and drawing the other plans."

"Where are we going to get the stone from?" Godric asked, reaching for some more food. "I saw some mountains when I was on that hill. We should be able to get what we need there. We can summon over what we need as we build."

"Alright. We can start building tomorrow morning. Salazar, I gave you a very large, empty chamber so that you can put up the walls where you want them to go." Rowena said and Salazar bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

Two weeks later, they were almost halfway done with building the dungeons. Rowena had finished with all the plans. They were stored in a chest to keep them safe. In the evenings, they sat around a fire talking about themselves. They laughed at many of the adventures that Godric went on that hadn't gone to plan. This particular night, he was telling them of his encounter with a particularly nasty fire-crab.

"Honestly Godric, I don't know how you managed to keep yourself together after some of those encounters," Helga said, shaking her head.

"Me neither. I guess I just got lucky," Godric shrugged his shoulders. "A lot," he added.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Rowena said, getting up and yawning,

Helga yawned as well. "I think I will as well."

"Good night Helga, Rowena," Salazar said.

* * *

_And so the four founders of Hogwarts spent their time. Godric and Salazar became the best of friends, going on several adventures together, when they all decided they need to take a break from building. Rowena and Helga also became close. Helga even taught Rowena how to cook, which she then used to give Helga a break some days.  
For the next 7 years, they built the school. They worked in sync and could get anything they set their minds to done. People in the wizarding community learned of what they were attempting to do. They begged for their children to be admitted. The four ignored all request knowing, that the school was not yet done, despite all the building having been completed.  
Not once have they called on me, but I suspect that they will need me soon. There are somethings that they will need help with. I will be watching and waiting, proud of their accomplishments._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, just wanted to remind you to shoot me a review!


End file.
